Support Outtakes
by Lunar Serenade
Summary: A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened. 1; Chrom and Cordelia, 2; Basilio and Olivia
1. A Pegasus Knight and a Prince

_Info; ____A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. __Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened. _

* * *

_Tile; A Lovesick Knight and an Oblivious Prince_

_Characters; Chrom and Cordelia, friendship_

_Summary; Chrom struggles to properly interact with one strange Cordelia. Fainting and minimal swooning ensues._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Chrom x Cordelia**_

_**C Support**_

"Hhhaaaa!' Chrom cried aloud and thrusted the lance forward, sounding as it pierced the surrounding air. He grunted and relaxed his muscles, looking down at the practice weapon in dissatisfaction. "It doesn't feel right."

He had been practicing using the weapon for what felt like hours, and he felt like his form is nowhere near acceptable. He felt he lacked power behind his thrusts, and it still felt so foreign in his inexperienced hands. His grip tightened around the weapon, feeling the urge to snap the dastardly thing in two.

"No, I have to stay calm. Robin will kill me ifI break another one of these." He sent the inanimate object a stern glare before forcing himself to take a calming breath. "Maybe I should get some help."

But who? He did not want to bother Fredrick while he was with Robin doing some strange training - something about bears? He didn't quite understand exactly. Maybe he could ask one of the other Shepherds for assistance...

"Oh I know who to ask! Cordelia!" He declared loudly, nodding his head at the thought. "I'll just go, and..."

_Crash. _

Before he even had a chance to take a step, he was startled by a loud clatter. He jumped back, took a defensive stance, and waited, watching as a slightly disheveled, redheaded pegasus knight followed by her steed emerge from behind the lines of tents.

His body quickly relaxed, the adrenaline giving way to complete shock. "C...Cordelia?"

Her face flared into a beet red at the sounded her name, and she said, "Y-you c-called, my lord?"

"How did you hear me? And how did you get here so fast?" he asked in complete disbelief, scanning his surroundings. He was sure several moments ago he was practicing all by himself.

"O-oh it wasn't like I-I was far. I-I was just st-standing around the corner g-getting something for S-Sumia when I heard y-you say my n-name," she said, consciously smoothing her hair.

She quickly turned to look at her pegasus, noticing she was staring at her knowingly, accusingly. Cordelia huffed and glared back. It wasn't like she was lying. She really was helping Sumia with some miscellaneous chores. But it wasn't like she was working was on the complete opposite side of the campsite. It wasn't like she dropped everything she was doing and hopped on her pegasus just because she heard Chrom say her name. Nope. Definitely not.

She blinked and looked back at her steed, at the deadpan look in the horse's face, and snapped her head away. "D-did you n-need anything?"

"Oh, yes! I was wondering if you'd be willing go help me train with lances."

Cordelia stared at him in nearly open-mouthed shock. "M-me?"

"Yes, the other Shepherds are always speak so highly of your skills, and you always seem to handle a lance with such ease. I was hoping you'd share your secrets and teach me."

"R-r-r-really?" Chrom blinked and nodded his head. She exhaled sharply, the redness in her cheeks becoming even more pronounced. "I-I'm... I'm unworthy of such praise... I-it would be a privilege to help you, my lord."

"So perhaps you could assist me another time." Considering the strange color on her cheeks, he was afraid that she was sick. He grew progressively more worried when she began to wobble and sway, leaning on her pegasus for support. He instinctively glanced over to the steed, who seemed to have a handle on her suddenly woozy rider, before glancing to the redhead. "I should go find Robin and speak to talk about battle plans anyways. Bye."

Cordelia did not trust her mouth to speak. She just nodded her head dumbly as Chrom nodded his head towards her and made his way off in the campsite. She sighed wistfully and leaned against her horse more comfortably, gentle warmth wrapping around her heart and a dreamy gleam shining in her eyes.

"He called for me..." The sound of her Pegasus winny snapped her out of her daze. She stood herself more upright and shot her steed a harsh look. "Shush. I can do this. Don't look at me so doubtfully."

The pegasus snorted in reply. She rolled her eyes and guided the horse out, trying not to care too much about the feeling in her heart.

* * *

_**B Support**_

"Perhaps I should teach him that move? No, that's too basic. Chrom is much too skilled for such simple things. Maybe...? No..."

She sighed heavily to herself and continued pacing along the edges of the camp, holding her lance worriedly in her hands. She was given such an incredibly important task – plan the perfect training regimen for the Ylissean prince. He praised her skills, considered highly of her, and most likely expected a flawless training session with her. She could not disappoint him or let him down.

Making something something that suited a royal's standards proved harder than she had anticipated.

"It has to be perfect... It has to be perfect..."

"Cordelia?"

She jumped in surprise, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest at the sound of his voice.

"M-my lord! W-what are you doing here?" she said, mentally kicking herself for stuttering.

"Looking for you." Chrom walked closer to her, practice lance in hand. "I thought you were going to help me train?"

"I-I-I will! I j-just wanted to m-make the perfect t-training s-schedule for you!" she said, mentally kicking herself once again. Why could she not talk straight?

'_Oh right. Because it's him._'

As she looked up at him, at his gentle, concerned eyes, she found herself only growing more flustered, fighting against the redness that was rising in her cheeks.

"It does not need to be perfect. I just wanted you to give me a few pointers," he said, studying her expression carefully. He frowned, sighed, and took a step back. "I did not mean to push you into helping me. I understand if you do not want to. I'm sorry."

She stared in confusion. What?

"I did not meant to bother you like this... I'll go and leave you be."

"No..." She watched in sheer horror as Chrom smiled apologetically at her, and walk away. "No, my lord, that isn't...!"

Then Cordelia, one of the top pegasus knights, considered by many a genius in all respects, performed the worst cliché possible. In the midst of her frantic attempts to stop him, she tripped over herself, watching as her face grew closer to the ground.

"Cordelia!"

She felt something warm wrap around her, catching her before she could taste dirt. She blinked a moment in confusion, resting her face against the warm, hard surface, before slowly coming to an embarrassing conclusion.

"Are you okay?"

She instinctively tensed, her heart hammering against her rib cage, as she slowly looked up. She felt every fiber of her being freeze at the sight. He stood so close to her, standing only a few inches away from her face. She could see every detail of his face, the smooth planes of his features, his fine lashes, his soft lips...

As she processed her position further, her face only grew redder and redder. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, only strange, foreign semblances of sounds.

"Cordelia?"

Standing in his arms, hearing the sound of her names through his lips... It that proved all too much for her to take. Everything in her line of vision faded into darkness.

"Cordelia?! Cordelia!"

Despite shaking her a bit, calling her name, she was completely and utterly passed out. Chrom sighed.

"Oh gods... why does she act like this..."

* * *

_**A Support**_

"I am an idiot."

Cordelia stood desolately at the outskirts of the camp, sighing heavily to herself. Her pegasus beside her whinnied as if in agreement. She turned quickly to glare at the animal, but winced instead when she moved her shoulder the wrong way.

"You don't need to rub it in. I already admitted it."

After all, only a fainthearted idiot would faint in Chrom's arms. Really, Phila would scold her for such behavior. She was a noble pegasus knight for gods sake, not some fainthearted romance novel heroine. Then she had to to go and get injured like this... in front of Chrom of all people.

The winged horse regarded her, judging her perhaps, before nuzzling gently against the side of her face in sympathy.

"Oh why does this happen?" she lamented, petting the horse's snout. "Why do these sorts of things never work out for me..."

"Cordelia!"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned quickly to face him, her elation tempered by the pain in her shoulder. She almost thought it was a dream, some sad fantasy to see Chrom rushing over towards her. There was no reason for him to seek her out, especially considering she embarrassed herself in front of him numerous times.

Seeing the distinctive wrinkle in his brow, the subtle frown on his lips, the slight nudge from her pegasus, she came to the realization that he was indeed real.

She collected herself immediately bowed her head, focusing her gaze to the grassy floor. "M-my lord, w-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"Looking for you. Lissa told you that you had already left the infirmary." He softened his expression as he glanced over towards her shoulder. "How's your injury?"

"It's fine," she answered glibly, fighting the warmth from rising in her cheeks and the butterflies to quit fluttering in her stomach.

"It wasn't fine. It was a serious wound."

"I have e-endured worse. I s-should have been more v-vigilant than to g-get injured like this," she said slowly, trying to control herself.

'_Stupid heart. Stop pounding like this._'

"No, I should have been more vigilant because I was the one that should have gotten injured."

She snapped her head up in surprise. Her eyes widened when the sternness of his features seemed softer, the edges of his lips turning into an apologetic frown.

"It was not your fault. I was careless You did not need to jump in front of me like that. No one should get injured on my account..."

"No, cease talking like that." He flinched back at the surprising sternness in her voice, gawking at the sudden fierceness in her features. "You are not careless nor did I protect you out of duty. I did it out of respect." Chrom blinked in surprise. She felt a slight warmth in her cheeks and almost fell over when her steed nudged her, shooting her a cautionary stare. She cleared her throat and continued, "I mean, _we_ all respect and look up to you. You may be our leader and prince, but you are still a human being. Even the greatest of men need help from their comrades."

All he did was stare at her, wide eyed, perhaps a little dumbstruck. Slowly, by the rising heat in her cheeks, at the wide-eyed stare from her steed, she began to feel more steadily aware of everything she had just said.

She mentally kicked herself for her impulsiveness. "A-ah. I spoke out of turn. I apologize..."

"There is no need." She felt her mouth clamp shut. "You're right... After all, what defines a great leader is his people. I forget that I'm not alone to bear these burdens." She silently stood still as he examined her expression, praying to Naga that her face was for once a normal color. Her heart twisted when his lips suddenly curled into a wide smile. "It's funny. For the longest time I thought you never liked me."

"What?" That caught her completely off-guard.

"I suppose it's silly for me to think that. It's just I rarely see you around camp, and when I finally managed to seek you out, I thought you were avoiding me. I assumed it was because you did not like me much as a person."

He could not be any further from the truth. The pegasus snorted and rolled her eye. Cordelia pressed her lips tighter together, stopping herself from confessing right there and then.

"But I realized that perhaps I was wrong. It is an honor and privilege to call you a friend."

The pain in her shoulder seemed to vanish in an instant, replaced with a different kind of sting. She dropped her gaze, wrapping her hands over her arms.

"Yes, of course. Friends," she murmured softly.

Just friends. That's all they are. That's all they could be. She bit the side of her cheek and focused her eyes on the tips of her boot, fighting an instinctive sting.

Then her head snapped up when she felt something touch her arm. She felt her mind grow blank, mesmerized by the gentleness in his eyes, the warmth radiating from his smile.

"If you don't mind, maybe we could begin my lesson another time? Properly?"

She dumbly nodded her head, her mouth too dry to speak. His face seemed to light up, pleased by the response.

"Excellent! I will see you later then. Please get some rest."

"I will, my lord," she whispered, watching him walk away.

She knew they could be just friends. It wasn't meant to be. Still, there was nothing wrong with indulging those little hopeful thoughts, that niggling warmth that spread through her body and numbed the painful longing in her chest. She smiled and allowed herself to enjoy that one moment, a single sweet dream.

She released a wistful sigh. '_Goodbye, my sweet prince, my love..._'

* * *

**A/N:** So I decided to kickoff this series with the pairing I've always wished have support conversations - Cordelia and Chrom. I know why they never supported one another, but they could have done at least a friendly A support... I'm debating on exploring a possible S Support between the two.

As for the story format, I'm focusing on making these to be more dialogue driven mirror the game supports. As time goes on, my format may change, but I'll see.

Otherwise, I'll update this when I can (due to school being the absolute death of me). Thanks for reading!


	2. A Pegasus Knight and a Prince: S Support

_Info; ____A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. __Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened. _

* * *

_Tile; A Lovesick Knight and an Oblivious Prince_

_Characters; Chrom and Cordelia_

_Summary; Chrom struggles to properly interact with one strange Cordelia. Fainting and minimal swooning ensues._

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Chrom x Cordelia**_

_**S Support**_

He improved.

Cordelia contemplated the thought as she absently polished her lance, a frown reflected against the shining metal.

She always knew Chrom would be a fast learner. He had very good foundations to begin so she should not be surprised that understanding the mechanics of wielding a lance would come easily for him.

'_He had improved a lot..._'

And he didn't need her anymore.

The redhead sighed heavily at the thought, trying to ignore the sting in her chest. She thought she was over such ridiculous follies of the heart. She tried hard to snuff out those errant emotions, kill those impossible feelings, and move on. She thought she could do that and instruct him without letting those feelings get involved.

'_But it seems I can't._'

"Cordelia!"

At the sound of her name, her hand and heart stopped. A low gasp escaped her lips, and she instinctively looked up. Chrom ran over towards her with that too bright gleam in his aqueous eyes, that too wonderfully wide smile on his face.

"Did you see how I got that Risen in our last fight? Gods, did I get him good!"

"Yes, it was quite an impressive strike," she commiserated, summoning some sense of levity to conceal her glum disposition. His enthusiasm was almost infectious, creating an ache in her heart, but a smile on her lips.

"Wasn't it? I didn't even expect that lance to hit him so cleanly."

"Indeed I was surprised too."

"Straight through the chest!" He punched his fist forward, attempting to replicate the movement. "I really don't know what I'd do without you. Without your wonderful teaching I probably would still be floundering."

"You flatter me, my lord, but I don't think I did very much..."

Suddenly his expression became unexpectedly somber. His smile faded away and lowered his arm, scrutinizing her under furrowed brows.

"Hey, is something the matter?"

His question caught her completely off guard.

"No, nothing's the matter at all," she said quickly turning to examine her reflection in her lance.

It wasn't possible she was that transparent. She thought she was getting better at hiding her emotions. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she noticed her cheeks were for once a normal color and not at all matching her hair. But she didn't know how much longer she could pretend.

"So you must be leaving soon, correct?" Her dismissal seemed to catch him off guard, staring with shock wide eyes. Still she steeled her heart and hardened her expression before continuing, "I mean, there's no reason for you to see me anymore... We're done with your lessons. You probably have important business to do like speaking with Robin or something."

"I don't understand why you're talking like that. I wanted to talk to you." She couldn't help that surprised inhalation of breath, cursing her heart and stopping her herself from letting those romantic fantasies of hers from going into overdrive. "But since you brought it up, the reason why I came to see you today... was to give you this."

"W-what is it?" She had to stay calm and take her overactive imagination. It was probably something very platonic. A small friendly token of appreciation.

What she saw went beyond her wildest expectations.

Her hand flew to her lips when he revealed something round and shining.

"T-t-that ring has the r-r-r-royal crest engraved upon it," she stammered, thinking this surreal situation garnered the return of her old stammering habit. "Oh, my lord, y-you c-c-can't possibly mean this as a p-p-p–"

"Proposal?" The word almost made the pegasus knight's knees gave out. Undeterred, Chrom continued, "This ring was given to me by my parents when I was born. It was meant to be given to the woman whom I wish to spend my life with. And I think I have found her."

Cordelia held her hand to her mouth, unable to speak a word. She had to be dreaming. She had to be. This could not be real. But the earnestness on his face, the sheen of the ring, it seemed all too incredible to for even the wildest fantasies.

"Of all people Naga could have she paired me with anyone, but she paired me with you. You challenge to be my very best, inspire me to work my hardest. And I think I can be my very best when I am at your side." Chrom flushed at his confession and chuckled nervously to himself. "But, I understand if you don't wish to accept. To be honest, I was unsure if I should have even confessed, considering how perfect you are... probably would be more interested in someone that's closer to your standards than someone like me..."

In hearing such words, words she never thought he would even in her wildest fantasies, she performed the only reaction she could think of at that moment.

She began to laugh.

Chrom blinked, and he felt this cheeks redden. "What's so funny?"

"My apologies. I did not mean to laugh. It's just... that's the exact same reason for me." His jaw slacked in surprise. "I've always admired you, my lord. I believed you deserved someone better than me. I was always afraid to express my true feelings to for the longest time... but not anymore."

"So does that mean...?"

Tears pricked her eyes, and a smile stretched across her lips. "Yes, my lord. I accept your proposal!"

"Then perhaps you can call me Chrom now?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, of course, Chrom, my love."

* * *

**A/N:** Woo as a thank you to reviewers (considering most of them requested it) here's the S Support for Chrom and Cordelia! I hope it's okay.

Thanks for reading~


	3. A Kahn and a Dancer

___Info; ____A oneshot series exploring supports between a variety of different characters. __Because there was always those supports that we wished had happened._

* * *

_Tile; A Carefree Kahn and a Loyal Dancer_

_Characters; Olivia and Basilio, friendship_

_Summary; When dealing with Olivia, Basilio discovers that he may have some latent fatherly instincts... and that he prefers mead over tea any day. _

* * *

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, and all rights go where and when they are due_

* * *

**Support Outtakes**

_**Olivia x Basilio**_

_**C Support**_

"I brought you tea!" Basilio perked up at the sound, watching as a pink trot forward and place a cup in front of him. "It's freshly made too so I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Olivia, but you didn't have to do this for me," he said, accepting the cup graciously. "I could have gotten the tea myself. You spoil me too much."

"No, it was no trouble at all! I'm happy to help," she said cheerfully. "It's the least I can do to show you my gratitude for everything you've done for me. I will always be indebted to you for rescuing that one time long ago."

He bit the side of his cheek to stop his overactive tongue and instead released a deep sigh. No matter how hard he tried, denying her was useless. She persisted in helping him in countless ways no matter how many times he told her to stop - serving him snacks, mending his clothes, shining his weapons... it was reaching the point of overkill.

"It was the right thing to do. Anyone would have saved you from getting hitched with that noble coot. Don't sweat it so much."

"No, it's not something I can just forget or brush off. If you never rescued me from that lord that time, who knows where I'd be..."

She dropped her gaze to her her feet briefly and shivered at the terrible possibility. He would admit that he remembered it too. The way that man looked and treated that poor girl set his blood to a boil and his stomach curdling.

"I know I can't do very much, but I will find a way to pay you back! You'll see!"

Before Basilio had a chance to say a word, the pinkette had already dashed off, determination shining in her eyes and embarrassment glowing bright on her cheeks. He slumped back down into his chair and sighed. He had no idea how such a timid, sensitive girl could be so stubborn over such matters. She truly owed him nothing, and he wanted nothing from her.

"Oh well. At least I was served tea from a pretty girl!" Basilio laughed heartily and downed the tea,roughly slamming the cup back on the table. After a moment he looked down and blinked, staring at the abysmal emptiness. "...Maybe I should have asked her to get me some mead instead."

* * *

_**B Support**_

Basilio could not contain it any longer. His lips flew open, and he released a loud, painful howl.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so careless!" Olivia immediately flinched back and dropped her head in shame, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, you're treating me very well. Don't worry about it." He grinned and finished tightening the bandage around his leg, fighting back an instinctive flinch.

Even he knew this was one ugly looking wound, but he was strong enough to tough it out. He had to. Olivia would have a worried fit over him if he showed any signs of pain and weakness. Looking at her now, she seemed distressed enough.

For a long moment both remained there in total silence. Olivia stood timidly in her place, worrying her lower lip as she studied his bandaged leg.

"You always keep helping me like this... risking yourself or getting injured for my sake." He watched as a frown touched her lips for a fleeting moment before vanishing in an instant, replaced instead by a sudden spark in her eyes. "I'm going to train harder so you don't have to get hurt. Y-you'll see!"

"Huh? Olivia!" Before he could add in another word, question her sudden resolve, she was already long gone, disappearing in a flurry of sparkles. He scratched the back of his head in confusion."Strange. I never seen her like that before..."

He did not understand why she was suddenly acting that way. Was it truly just because she felt like she owed him something?

'_Maybe I'll never understand...'_

* * *

_**A Support**_

"Olivia, thanks for having my back during that fight!" he cheered, slapping the young dancer on the back.

It truly was an impressive sight. He would have been in deep trouble of she didn't pop to defend him. He never knew someone so delicate had such fight in her. His chest swelled at the thought, inflating with a sense of pride.

However Olivia seemed unaffected by such praise. She only stumbled forward and dismally dropped her gaze to her twiddling fingers.

"But you still had to be the one who finished him off... all I did was distract him..." She murmured, bright eyes slowly begin to glisten. "I'm still useless. I'm not that strong after all..."

"On the contrary, you're more helpful than you think! I wouldn't have a hand to slice him up with if it wasn't for you."

She only ignored his words and sighed heavily, looking like a broken bird who lost her will to even fly. His expression softened, and he pondered something for a long, calculating moment.

"Say... you're not doing all that just to repay me or something, are you?" Olivia immediately snapped her head up to face him, eyes wide, inquiring. "If that's the case, you really owe me nothing. I don't want you pushing yourself nor do I want you hurt over something like that."

She blinked, before realization slowly deluged in her wide eyes. "Oh, no! This isn't because of anything like that at all."

It was Basilio's turn to blink. He was rendered speechless and gawked at her. Olivia blushed at such attention and dropped her gaze to her hands once again.

"I... I just wanted to protect you like you always protect me."

Those simple words touched something in his heart. "What?"

"When you got hurt the last time, I was afraid that I might lose you. You have done so much for me. I-I-I wouldn't know what I'd do if you died protecting me too. That's why I trained. That why I wanted to be stronger."

"So all you wanted was to... protect me for a change?"

Such a blunt pronunciation accentuated the color on her cheeks. She dropped her head lower, threatening to hide her face behind her hands. He considered her words, and felt his lips curve into a broad smile.

"Olivia, you are strong. With a heart as kind and passionate as yours you'll only get stronger!" She looked up at him and his smiling face. "So don't get sad that you didn't kill a risen by yourself because that's not what defines strength. True strength comes from the support of your friends and comrades. On the battlefield you can trust me to watch your back like I trust you'll watch mine!"

The dancer stared up at him, looking at him with those watery big eyes of hers, before her own lips matched his own smile. "Thanks, I really don't know what I'd do without you. You're like the father I've always wanted to have."

Basilio blustered at such a word and vehemently cried, "I'm not that old. Don't treat me like an old fart ever again."

Olivia only chuckled, smiling even more brightly, a light flush glowing on her cheeks. Looking at her now, he began to realize just now much she truly did grow up, from the tiny shy dancer to a brave and strong warrior. It made his chest swell with some latent paternal pride he never knew he had.

"Hey, why don't you relax and have a nice chat with the great Basilio over tea... which I'll get for you as a thank your for saving my arse."

"O-okay. Sounds good to me," she said shyly, biting down her desire to get it herself.

"Wonderful! And maybe I'll even put a shot of mead in there for kicks..."

"No."

At her sudden rejection, he immediately deflated. "Aw... Who knew sprogs these days were such spoilsports..."

* * *

**A/N:** So my personal headcanon for these two is that Olivia absolutely idolizes Basilio and sees him as an important father-figure in her life while Basilio spoils and is overprotective of her.

I'm just surprised he never supported with her or Lon'qu. Don't tell me that they'd never say a word to one another. In short I believe Basilio and Flavia should have gotten more supports. Period.

So yay for the double update and thanks for reading!


End file.
